1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for detecting information using the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which detects a data signal received from a remote control device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, remote control devices (for example, remote controllers) which can control a variety of electronic apparatuses from a remote distance have become indispensable instruments. Recently, thanks to the development of electronic technologies, electronic apparatuses and remote control devices can transmit and receive data not only via one-way communications but also via two-way communication.
Meanwhile, if a signal transmitted from a remote control device to an electronic apparatus is affected by noise, the electronic apparatus cannot perform an operation which a user wishes.
In particular, if the electronic apparatus and the remote control device perform two-way communication with each other, a signal transmitted from the electronic apparatus to the remote control device can interfere with another signal transmitted from the remote control device to the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need to find out a solution which addresses interference which can occur between an electronic apparatus and a remote control device when they perform two-way communication with each other.